Vows To You
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for our beloved Hikari and Kei pair. R and R people! Rated T to be safe.
1. In Sickness and In Health

**Vows to you**

* * *

**01**: _In Sickness and in Health_

* * *

Maybe he's gone insane.

Maybe he loved her too much.

Maybe it really is his fault…

Whatever the reason is, it didn't matter to him anymore.

All that it mattered is that he's never leaving her side again.

He blamed himself, he always did. Whatever little thing that happened to her is his responsibility, even if he didn't do it himself. Ever since they got married he provided her everything. He gave her anything her heart desires and would give it in seconds without delay.

She doesn't want to leave Japan, so he moved his company's headquarters from London to the Land of the Rising Sun.

She wants a simple wedding, so he arranged it into a private wedding with only their families and friends invited. He announced to the world his beloved wife after their World Tour for a honeymoon.

She wanted a job, he hesitated. He would rather keep his beautiful wife in the comforts and safety of their own home, away from any form of danger. With much thought he allowed her to work as a pre-school teacher in a private school. Unbeknownst to her that he kept hidden cameras on every nook and corner of the small learning institution.

She wanted a big family, he obliged, much to his favor and pleasure. He gave her ten beautiful and handsome children. All talented and intelligent like them. He would never forget the angelic smile on her face as she hugged each one of their new born babies after each successful delivery.

She can be stubborn and have her tantrums, which prove his godly patience for his lover. Fights are normal for couples. Although they would exchange words he has never hurt her physically or emotionally, and when he knows she's had enough, he would stop the argument himself. He would swallow his pride and show her how much he loves her again and again. He would never dare, not even think, of making her cry.

She would go away for a while with her family and friends, he would tell her over and over to stay safe and call him immediately if ANYTHING happens. She would sigh at her overprotective husband and just accept his conditions. He would secretly make sure that her travels are safe and secured, and just to make sure, he would secretly watch over her using his company's private satellite.

She reminisced about her wonderful time with the S.A, so he built her a replica of their greenhouse in their yard, as a gift for their anniversary.

She felt jealousy, so he would carefully explain to her everything in tiniest detail that the woman was merely a business associate. He would stop at nothing just to wash away his lover's doubts. So he poured his entire attention to her and will not stop making love with her until she says so.

She collapsed…

He was away for a month-long business trip when his eldest son's call reached his ears. Cancelling everything in his schedule, he flew back from Washington to Japan. He was scared, really scared, of anything happening to his wife.

When he returned she saw her lying on a hospital bed. He never let go of his wife's hand as he listened intently to the five best doctors he specially hired to examine his wife.

She was sick, of a disease incurable, inherited by birth. How could he have missed that?! By his lover's command he made his children go through tests and much to her relief, they were all not infected.

She was diagnosed in a coma. He has convinced and made deals with every single researcher in the entire planet to make a cure for his wife, in return, they would be paid handsomely. Many participated, however, many gave up. He also participated; he would find a cure for her. He would not rest until she is back in her usual self.

He tried everything. He may be titled as '_inhumanely intelligent and skilled_' he was still no god, he's still human. Although he admitted it is difficult to find a cure, he did not stop.

He stopped going to work, he would rather sit beside the edge of their bed where his lover lay asleep and watch over her till who knows how many hours. Their children, saddened by their mother's condition and with their father's state, took action themselves. They may be the offspring of two prodigies, they were still children. Still too young to indulge to anything similar their father had done to treat their mother, but they have a capability to work. With much debate and begging to their grandparents, they handled their father's company work behind the scenes.

"Father…" his eldest spoke. With his back turned to them, eyes never leaving his wife's fragile body, he heard his children enter their room.

"I've heard" he spoke softly "Why did you do that? Your mother will not like it. You are all too young."

"Father, we may be young but we are not children. We want to help you. You haven't been going to work, at this rate; we would not be able to provide mother's medication"

"Even so…" he trailed off, taking a loose strand away from her adorable face.

"Dad, we know you love Mom very much… We know you even love her more than us. So we're doing this for the both of you"

"Still," he finally faced his children "You are all my sons and daughters, I cannot let you go through the same pain I felt when I was-"

"Our age?" one of his daughters interrupted "We are aware of that father, but unlike you, we are not forced, we chose to do this in our own will. Don't worry"

"We promise to never push ourselves. Grandma and Grandpa will be there to help us too and of course we won't stop our studies. That's what mom wants for us."

He could only nod and smile at them in response. The ten Takishima siblings round up to give their father a comforting hug and each approached their mother to give her a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

"Just make sure to watch each other's backs. Don't cause trouble for your mother."

"We will, and we won't. Watch over her for us"

"Remember, your mom and I love you all"

"We love you both too" they said in unison before carefully closing the door.

Kei Takishima turned to his beloved Hikari Takishima. He snuggled, kissed her face and caressed her hair. "You not only blessed me with your love, but you gave me wonderful children" he kissed her hand lovingly. "I will not lose hope, my love, I will never leave your side. Whatever this sickness is, whatever happens, I will always love you Hikari" he finally planted a long and loving kiss on her sweet lips "In sickness and in health"

* * *

**This is the first chapter :D**

**I hope Vow no. 1 suits your tastes ^^**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	2. Stalker

Vows to you

* * *

02: Stalker

* * *

This lingering feeling has been bugging her lately.

Since she was still in elementary school she has always felt that something, or rather, SOMEONE has been watching and following her. Not only when she goes to and from school, but even in the comforts of her home or even when her family would go out of town for a small vacation.

It bothered her back then and since nothing bad, not even the slightest, happened to her she only brushed it off and thought that it was only her imagination. However, ever since Hikari and Kei started dating, this feeling of being watched came back and her developed senses would not allow her to ignore it again. So she talked to her boyfriend about it.

"So this 'feeling' is something bothering you?"

"Yeah… I don't know why I felt it again."

"Hikari… have you been threatened by any chance?"

"Me? Uhmm…. No, I don't think so."

He sighed in relief "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, although it's been occupying my mind lately… honestly, no. I think it's better to say that I'm just curious about it."

"Are you sure nothing's been bothering you? Hikari, you can tell me _anything_."

"I'm fine Takishima. Really, I'm just curious. I haven't received any kind of threats either"

"Then do not waste your time worrying about it Hikari. As long as you are unharmed then you have nothing to fear my love. And I promise I will do my best to help and protect you."

She giggled and did as he said just like that. "Thank you"

After which, Kei escorted her to her home. Much to her protests, he had no choice but to walk and ride the train with her since she denied the limousine as it would attract unnecessary attention.

Kei Takishima watched as his girlfriend waved him a farewell. Once she is now in the security of her home he went on his way home… or so we all thought.

When he was out of sight, he rushed through a narrow alley until he entered an empty lot filled with overgrown foliage located not too far from his beloved's house. He made his way up a tree and by opening a portion of the tree's bark, he took out cameras, binoculars and a netbook. By clicking on a folder, a series of names filled the screen. Most were colored red in text and he made sure that every name is of the same color. Ever since he was a child, his love turned into an addiction that drove him to secretly follow his first love every morning when she leaves her home and every after school. He continued doing so and along the way he encountered brave and foolish souls who dared stick to Hikari like leeches.

No, he would not have that. Only he can bask in Hikari's beauty. He will not allow any other person to gawk at her like that. He would try his hardest as to not gouge the eyes of these lads as to not disappoint his love.

So he listed them all and scared them away, making sure they will have no resolve of returning. He would also threaten anyone who even dared target his love for criminal means. He found this lot when he was in junior high and marked it as his secret observation area.

He put his binoculars down and captured multiple pictures of her while changing her uniform. He wrote, "Entry #38297: Hikari was able to return home safely with my guidance once more. It is a relief to know that she doesn't suspect me as the one who is her faithful stalker. As long as my love does not feel uncomfortable with it, I will continue to watch her from afar. However, I will stop the second she tells me to, her every word is my command and this is the first time, I have not known my beautiful Hikari owns a sexy black bra"

* * *

**Although this chapter is not really a '**_**vow'**_**, it just popped in my mind and I just HAD to write it down before it disappears **** Besides, This IS a COLLECTION of ONE SHOTS. So I will leave the rest of the story to your imaginations **

**I hope Vow no. 2 suits your tastes ^^**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	3. Hikari

Vows to you

03: Hikari

An average child can learn how to speak by the age of three.

But it was not so with their firstborn's case.

The moment their son touched the hard covers of a book, he would start skimming through the pages, young, golden eyes darting back and forth through each line. At first it would seem like he was only looking at them, but Mr. and Mrs. Takishima took it all back when they saw bookmarks between pages and their son underlining and making corrections of sentences with perfectly legible writing.

So the moment their son reached three years of age, they finally asked.

"Kei, can you speak Papa? Mama?"

The child stared at them.

"Pa-pa, Ma-ma"

No response

Mr. Takishima sighed and patted his son's head. The little boy turned to the window and watched outside. His father looked at where he was looking at and saw the sun rising higher above the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't Kei? The sun is giving us a warm, new day after a long, cold night. It gives us a new day to look forward to the moment its warm light* touched our homes"

"Hi… Hika…"

"Hmm? Kei, are you trying to say something?" he was alarmed with joy and called for his wife "Mama! Mama! Come quick! Our son's finally going to say his first word!"

When Mrs. Takishima reached their side, they listened intently what young Takishima had to say

"Hika… Hik-Hikar…. Hika…"

"Come on Kei my dear, say it, say the word '*light' say 'Hikari'"

"H-Hikari… Hikari… Hikari"

"Well done Kei!"

"Kei you're amazing! That's my baby boy!"

"Hikari… Hikari… Hikari!" young Takishima repeated and for the first time in his life, the corners of his lips tugged upward and he brought his hands together in a big clap. He started laughing and clapping with glee as he continued repeating the word "Hikari! Hika-Hikari! Hikari!"

No words could describe the feelings of his parents but they only have one, same comment.

'_At last'_

And this day was forever marked in Mrs. Takishima's album. Even if his first word wasn't '_Mama or Papa'_ it was worth it if they could see their son looking so happy like that again. They had never seen him so happy and their son's happiness is their happiness.

Little did they know that, that single kanji character would become a name that their son will meet and eventually worship; they would just have to wait for another three years.

**A small comeback update after a while. Chapters 3 is up!**

**More chapters coming soon~!**


	4. Mother-daughter talk

Vows to you

04: Mother-Daughter talk

"Mom! You surprised me!"

"Excuse me for being worried over my daughter because she's been staring out in the open for five minutes."

"Sorry"

"Has something been bothering you?" her mother sat down across the table and faced her daughter.

"N-no, it's okay"

"Saying 'okay' is the biggest lie in the world and I know my cheerful daughter won't show such a face unless something bad happened."

She pondered and fidgeted with her thumbs under the table. "Come on dear, just because I don't allow you in the kitchen doesn't mean I don't allow you anywhere anymore. You can tell me anything"

The nine year old girl took a deep breath before opening her onyx eyes. She said, "Uhmm… mom, you see, there's this **boy**"

"Mmhmm"

"You know, the same boy who beat me in a match when I was six years old?"

"Yes, I remember him"

"Well, I've been thinking. Even though I consider him as I rival and a friend… I've been seeing him more than that actually. I have been noticing his _boy side_, as an individual lately. D-do you get what I mean mom? I'm sorry I'm just not good with this" she flustered

"It's okay, and don't worry, I understand you completely and you were saying?"

"He doesn't treat me like a rival actually, in my opinion, I mean maybe because we're friends too. What I mean is, I've seen him under his poker face and what I saw was that… he's a real gentleman, he's nice, caring, appreciative even though he doesn't show it and he's very… cute."

Her mother chuckled and smiled as her daughter's face was painted with many shades of red.

"Oh my daughter is so cute. Actually, as much as I want to give you advice on that I'm afraid I am not an expert in that field."

"How come? You're like dad, you can do anything. Weren't you and dad been dating since high school in your S.A years? And besides, how are you able to convince dad and bring big brother along with him for grocery shopping?"

She smiled and chuckled "That's one of girls' many secrets. I could teach you, it'll be useful for you too in the future. You could use it on the boy you like too."

"MOM!" she laughed more when her daughter's face became redder.

"Hikari! We're back!"

"Oops, the cops are back. We should go and help them with the bags"

Just as Hikari stood up, her daughter rushed to her side and tugged on her sleeve. "You won't tell dad and big brother about _him_, right? If they find out, they're gonna freak out"

"Of course dear, I wouldn't want your father to hunt down that poor little boy too."

"Hey mom, Hikaru"

"Wow, why'd you buy so many big brother?"

"It's just a precaution. Just in case you blow up the kitchen again, better stock up some supplies just in case."

"Why you- That's mean!"

Like her mother, Hikaru was not an amazing cook. But her mother believes that with a few practices, she could overcome that and become a cook that can match to five star chefs. Hikari Takishima watched her two children bicker as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Now what did my two most favorite girls in the world do while we were out?" Kei Takishima whispered as he kissed her wife's ear.

She giggled, "Oh nothing dear, we just had a little mother-daughter talk"


	5. Valentine's Day

Vows to You

05: Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Celebrated on the 14th of February,

The season of love,

The day where girls would go about and give chocolates to the people who are special to them,

The day where the flowers of love blooms in all corners of the world,

"Now that's just **sick**" young, fourteen-year-old, Kei Takishima muttered under his breath as he looked away from the car's window. Everywhere he could see couples, flowers, couples, chocolates, couples, hearts, couples, cupids, couples, love birds, couples, did I already mention couples? And more couples!

'_I despise this holiday_' he thought for the nth time before the chauffer stopped the car and opened the door for him.

Kei Takishima, in all flawless perfection, stepped out of his car and his eye twitched at the sign beside the school's name.

'**HAPPY ST. VALENTINES DAY! **

**Let your feelings be conveyed to the person you LOVE!'**

Upon reading the sign his pathway was immediately blocked with numerous girls with a rather familiar package in their hands. It's bad enough that they would swoon around him every day but since today is a very peculiar holiday, their numbers would double, triple in fact. He sighed as he searched in his brain an escape route before a tsunami of red, heart shaped boxes would hit him.

**~0~**

'_I finally made it_'

Kei sighed in relief as he took a seat in the comforts of his own classroom. Fortunately, the homeroom teacher arrived just as he entered the classroom, meaning that he wouldn't have to worry about the girls in his classroom.

Knowing who and how he was capable of, Kei didn't even care to listen to his teacher. He doesn't want to listen to the things he taught himself already, therefore, he rested his chin on his left palm and stared the empty desk sitting lonely at his right.

Aside from the girls who would fawn around him and the sickening sight of couples going lovey-dovey around him; all the more reason he hates this holiday is because a certain Hikari Hanazono is always absent on Valentine's Day.

"You okay Kei? You look… uhmm… how should I say this?" Tsuji Ryuu was at a loss for words after looking at his friend who was giving a rather very dark vibe.

'_This is a learning institution, not a place where students can show a public display of affection!_' Kei's dark aura grew bigger as he saw another couple pass by.

"He's grouchier than before, that's what you should be saying" said Jun

"Come on Kei, it's a holiday, besides this is the day you could get free desserts!" Tadashi said while he kept stuffing his cheeks with food Akira made.

"Stop hogging it all up you pig!"

"I think we all know the reason why Kei is like this every year" Megumi sketched,

"Hoho~ of course, of course we know the reason." Akira laughed evilly as she inched a bit closer to Kei "Ahhh~ the season of love! Valentine's Day! The day where beautiful and cute girls would go around and give away chocolates they worked hard to make to the boys they love most. Oh how romantic! But lo! A certain someone detests this beautiful holiday all because the person he loves is not around in this time of year! Oh how unfortunate!" Akira mockingly cries in despair before delivering the finishing blow "And he really wants to receive chocolates from her too"

All hell broke loose

"You know Akira…" Kei turned his head slowly, in a very menacing way towards the short haired girl, freezing every living being inside a twelve mile radius, "Don't think that I'm the only one in the edge today, after all, since _she's_ not here, you won't get to see your _precious little angel_ around and you'll be missing a day without _her cute little smile._"

"But that's-! b-but…. But… wahhhhhhhh!" Akira started crying hard at that realization and immediately went to Megumi who tried to comfort her.

"He made Akira cry again" Jun said in the sidelines

"Serves her right, she just had to go and piss Kei off. She is after all, a devil woman- ARK!"

"What did you just call me?!" Akira shouted as she threw a pot from who knows where and hit Tadashi squarely on the face.

Ryuu just sweat dropped and chuckled at the sight.

_**RING**_

_**DING**_

_**DONG**_

"Lunch time's over. I'll be going on ahead" Kei said and without further ado, he went on his way back to class.

"Okay, see you later Kei" Jun and Ryuu said

"He looks really pissed" said Jun

"You can't blame him" Ryuu sighed "After all, it's in Hikari's family tradition to hold a reunion every Valentine's Day."

"But why choose this day anyway?" Ryuu just shrugged.

**~0~**

Time went agonizingly slow for him.

It's not like he literally hates this holiday, it's just that seeing other people act so love-dovey around each other… makes him envious. He has loved Hikari ever since he was only six years old and it brings him great disappointment that the person he loves for eight years is not around to celebrate the season of love with him.

Classes has finally ended but instead of going straight home, he stopped by and locked himself at the gym's storage room.

A place where he could think;

a place where he could have at least a moment of peace.

He sighed as he lied down on the blue cushions. He took out his phone, clicked a few buttons and clicked on the newest stolen photo he shot of her. It was during class and he smiled as she smiled on what she was writing on while she listens to the teacher.

But his smile faded and he closed his phone.

Is this how it is going to be every year for him?

He hasn't even confessed to her so he has no right to expect anything from her, right?

But he would at least want a piece of chocolate coming from her, even if it wasn't handmade, even if her cooking wasn't that great to others.

"Oh woe is me" he sighed and chuckled to himself.

_**Hikari…**_

His eyes shot open when he heard the door creak open behind him.

"I knew you were here"

That voice… could it be? But being who he is, he kept his cool as he sat up and looked behind him. There, in all her pride and beauty, and somewhat wet hair, was the girl he was just thinking and dreaming about a moment ago.

"This is my thinking place; did you think I was going to share my turf with you? Ms. Rank No. 2?"

"Wha- why you! Don't call me Rank No. 2!" she pointed an accusing finger at him and he smiled.

"I think a thirty minute nap is enough. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on your family reunion"

"Yeah well, they changed their mind and decided to hold it tonight instead since my cousins won't arrive till later. So I came here and managed to attend at least from art class to gym class. We were having a swimming exam today anyway."

'_That explains your wet hair_'

"Also…"

"Also?"

"I wanted to give you something" she rummaged through her bag and handed out not one, but two, ribbon-wrapped rectangular boxes to him. "It's Valentine's Day, and girls are supposed to give chocolates to the boys they like, right? Besides, I've been missing a lot on this holiday for the last few years huh?"

Kei just stood there, frozen in place. Whoa whoa, back up back up, is this for real? He's dreaming, isn't he? Is his wish really coming true?

"-ma! Hey Takishima! Are you okay?" his thoughts snapped and his eyes went wide when he saw her face inches away from him, with her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick or something?" she asked in concern

"N-no! don't worry, I'm fine" he said as he carefully removed Hikari's hand from his forehead while looking away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Then here" she said and Kei took the chocolates from her hand. He looked at them before looking at her smiling face "Before you ask, I actually wanted to make handmade chocolates but… hehehe I guess I could only make a few. So I decided to buy you more instead. Sorry if mine aren't that much, it's the most I could afford" she chuckled. "I bet that the ones you received from other girls are way more expensive and delicious than mine though"

What? She made these yet she still thinks it's not worth much?

Does she really believe that hers are worth nothing?

"Hika-"

**RING RING RING!**

Hikari looked at her watch

"Oh no! It's already six thirty! I have to get going! You should get home too Takishima. See you later! Happy Valentine's Day!" with a wave and a smile, she was gone. Kei could only stand there and stared at the chocolates resting on his hands.

Later that evening, Kei opened first the one Hikari bought at the store. After all, save the best for last, right? He at them nonchalantly and threw the wrapper away, leaving only the ribbon that was used. Next is the one Hikari made, unlike the other one, he opened the wrapper gently, trying not to break the material. He also didn't throw it away. The chocolate wasn't neatly shaped though but the moment he took a bite at the sweet dessert, his whole world froze.

It tasted unlike anything he tasted before.

It was bad? No, it was nothing like the ones Hikari made that ended up in a disaster.

These chocolates she made were absolutely delicious.

Although it was smaller than her than the one she bought, he treasured every last piece until he realized he ate it all did he let out a big sigh.

If only she could see the smile on his face.

'_I think I fell in love with her all over again_'

_**12:51 am**_

_**You received a new text message:**_

_**Hey Hikari, thanks for the chocolates you gave. They were delicious.**_

_**And by the way, just so you know, the chocolates the other girls gave me were nothing compared to the one you made for me. Yours were the most delicious ones I have ever tasted. Thank You, Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**Ms. Rank No. 2**_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_5:00 am_

_You received a new text message:_

_Ohoho! I forgot to tell you idiot Kei that Hikari came and gave the gang chocolates too!_

_She's so sweet! _

_So don't get so high and mighty that you're the only one she gets to give chocolates to this time._

_Ohohoho! Ciao Kei!_

"I'm gonna kill her Ryuu"

"Don't do it Kei" Ryuu sweat dropped as Kei showed the text message Akira sent so early in the morning, which is exactly the reason why Kei's so pissed off early in the morning.

"Ehhhh? Why is Takishima so grouchy?"

"Ohohoho~ Don't mind him my angel Hikari, now come! Let's have some lunch together!"


End file.
